Babylon
Babylon is a dark and terrifying place filled with violence and death. Entering this room may result in loss of sanity, limbs or life. When in Babylon, do not attract attention to yourself unless you came prepared to either fight for your life, bribe your way out or die. Many have perished from not coming prepared and many more are sure to follow that trend. There is a very strong bond between the regs so if you start a fight with one of them they will all eat you alive. (however sometimes it is a lovely place and filled with beautiful human beings and rabbits and flowers rain from the heavens and there isn't a cloud in the sky (unless you like rain, in which case it rains constantly) and everyone smiles and laughs and the rainbows and unicorns thrive) Traits appreciated for regs in Babylon: *good use of spelling and grammar *being over 13 *Proper use of logic *being able to speak 15 languages (this is optional, but if you can, well done!) __TOC__ History Very little is known about Babylon's origins. But that is of no consequence. Babylon, as we know it now, came into existence in the autumn of 2009 when fgfgfg staged a takeover and became room owner bringing with him allies from Ineptitude (now known as Asylum). From then on the room has morphed into something much larger than anyone expected. Trolls The only troll allowed in Babylon: *Pathetisad NO EXCEPTIONS! Any other trolls caught trespassing will be killed and their eyeballs used to decorated the door so all will know the consequences. Funny Times We have many funny times in Babylon. To be fair most of our 'funny times' are us being mean to idiots. In the nicest way possible :D Here are a few examples. If anyone wants to add some more feel free. Bullying on one of our pet hates: ppl who spel funny nathanwk: no are u all neards i mean it geckoguy78: nerds* ninja_seahorse: nerds geckoguy78: and no we’re not Deboru: At least we can spell XxOvershotxX: I’m hardly offended. ninja_seahorse: :L nathanwk: yes Deboru: And will get good jobs geckoguy78: we just have an IQ of more than 3 Elcarim: who cen spel? Pure idiocy JayDoggJoe: suns rising have to wait till night ninja_seahorse: Ooooh you might turn into a werewolf if you wait till night… xweert123: Night gives the wolf the advantage. xweert123: Yeaah duuudee… Found_Four: Nah, it’s gibbous moon tonight. JayDoggJoe: is it a full moon ninja_seahorse: can you not read? JayDoggJoe: i could control it then The genius of our room The psycho of Kongregate Quasi: I’m quite sure that if you only cut off a small layer of skin at the time, you can make a few thousand really painful cuts before someone dies. ;o Alex_The_Savor: Unless they have a weak heart Quasi. Quasi: Of course, you first cut out the eye lids and give them an adrenaline shot right in the heart. Quasi: So they must watch and can’t pass out. Then the giggles 425425: Sup? Elcarim: Soup! deathbringer23: You have soup on your head? Active Mods Currently, a few mods claim Babylon as their home. Other than fgfgfg, these mods include: *Adirondack (Also the most polite mod on Kongregate) *Dvice *Gevock *GibsonLP93 *Pokerhappy *Rachel654 *Vanja77 Regs -Being on the list doesn't mean you're a reg if regs don't like you, in that case please refer to the wanted section. *Airumas Level 45 *bananagram Level 65 *chibab Level 65 *DarkFang666 Level 39 *Diavolui Level 37 * Directorx5397 Level 23 *Deboru Level 51 *Dvice Level 50 *Elcarim Level 65 *GibsonLP93 Level 37 *Generaloberst Level 46 *jclements Level 54 *Misandemon Level 42 *Pokerhappy Level 51 *Rachel654 Level 50 * RebelScum Level 37 *Rochalia Level 47 *sorCrer Level 34 *SuikaHakurei Level 65 *vanja77 Level 52 *Waffles911 Level 44 Wanted The very cancer that inhabits our room, turning the chat into a staccato of cock-humor and under-a-bridge-quality-of-drugs-conversations or just plain retardation. Those people are annoyingly sticking to our chat like a grunt's plasma grenade to a perfectly fine Mjolnir helmet. *TaJMoX *MoXTaJ (In case his sorry behind gets banned again) *Mudos *Rolby *ThinkLiveLife *Attempt404 ($1000 for his head) *Cumbriel/Dumbriel/Umbriel/WoB *huggymonster (If you see this pile of goat shit feel free to cut all his limbs off and throw him in a dumpster.) The End The door is never open. Make sure you knock. We have anti-intruder traps set up. All of which will result in your death. You were warned. And remember: ONLY A DEAD CHAT IS A GOOD CHAT!Category:Deleted chat rooms